In recent years, various compositions containing carotenoids have been proposed by paying attention to the high functionalities of the carotenoids. Since a carotenoid is generally widely known as a poorly soluble ingredient, the form of an emulsified composition is typically adopted.
As an emulsified composition containing a carotenoid, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-157159 discloses a carotenoid-containing composition that is prepared by emulsifying an oil phase, prepared by dissolving a carotenoid in an oil or fat to enhance absorbability of the carotenoid, into an aqueous phase containing a polyhydric alcohol in the presence of a polyglycerol fatty acid ester and lecithin, and has an average particle diameter of 100 nm or less in the above-described oil phase. Further, JP-A No. 2004-512294 discloses a composition in which a carotenoid having provitamin A activity, such as β-carotene, and a carotenoid having no provitamin A activity, such as lycopene, are combined to treat a symptom of aging.
On the other hand, JP-A No. 2010-168285 discloses an emulsion composition that contains a polyglycerol fatty acid ester and a nonionic emulsifier different from the polyglycerol fatty acid ester, such as a sucrose fatty acid ester, at a specified quantitative ratio as well as a high-melting-point carotenoid. JP-A No. 2010-168285 discloses that there can be provided an emulsion composition that contains a high-melting-point carotenoid and has excellent storage stability and high transparency by making such an emulsion composition.
Further, JP-A No. 2000-106843 discloses an anti-fading agent for a material containing a carotenoid-based pigment, containing the hydrolysate of defatted yolk and a water-soluble antioxidant as active components for the purpose of sufficiently preventing a carotenoid-based pigment from fading.